


Living With Bokuto

by Ari Dart (areodus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areodus/pseuds/Ari%20Dart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shenanigans you and Bokuto get into now that the two of you are living together.<br/>(A series of drabbles mostly of the romantic comedy genre)<br/>If you want to read something light-hearted that will make you feel better and smile, be sure to give this a read! There will be very little to no angst in this series, and I will always warn beforehand if a chapter/drabble is angsty. Enjoy your time with Bokuto~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toothbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a crazy night, and the craziness you and Bokuto get into.  
> Inspired by DNCE's song "Toothbrush" with some lyrics scattered about.

_Stuck in a limbo_  
_Half hypnotized_  
_Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night_  
_Up in the morning_  
_Tangled in sheets_  
_We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_

> You and Bokuto’s shared apartment.

As usual, Bokuto was a ball of energy despite having just woken up moments before. He had gently woken you up after watching your sleeping face for a bit.

“Hey hey, wanna go out to eat for breakfast? My treat.” He was trying his best to mumble and keep his voice down, but it was more of a loud whisper.

In your half-asleep state you agreed, and then everything kicked up like a whirlwind. Bokuto (quietly) cheered and jumped out of bed, probably briefly forgetting that he was nude.

“Ohhh!” He exclaimed as the cool air hit his bare skin.

As you struggled to tangle yourself out of the sheets, Bokuto was trying to find his boxer briefs amongst the clothes that were thrown about in last night’s excitement.

You finally rolled out of bed, shivering slightly as the cool air hit your nude skin, just as you heard Bokuto shout out a “Oh ho!” Glancing over in his direction you saw him looking triumphantly at his underwear. He struggled into them thanks to his exuberance to eat breakfast, his back now facing you.

Meanwhile, you had found your underwear and were looking for something to wear to get the chill out. Oh, this would work perfec-

“Ahhh I can’t find my shirt!” Your boyfriend yelled, his hands already in his hair and his face holding an exasperated expression. “It was so intense last night that I must’ve thrown it out the window!”

You snorted, and said through little fits of laughter, “Your shirt’s over here, silly. I’m wearing it.”

Bokuto spun around so fast you thought he was going to fall, but instead you were met with his wide eyes as he observed you from the other side of the bed. His shirt was way too big for you, especially since it was a T-shirt that was baggy even on Bokuto.

 _When you're standing there in your underwear_  
_And my T-shirt from the night before_  
_With your messed up hair_  
_And your feet still bare_  
_Would you mind closing the bedroom door_

You swore you saw sparkles in his eyes as he broke into a huge grin. Ah, he’s probably going to-

“Oh ho ho!”

Yup, he said it.

He jumped on the bed in order to cross onto your side and ran over to you, stopping just a couple steps away to stare at you some more.

With a light blush on his cheeks he said in a quiet and awed voice, “It looks really good on you…”

His eyes met yours again and he grinned, taking you into a big bear hug and slightly lifting you off the floor.

You hugged him back with a chuckle and said, “You realize this happens every morning after we have sex, right?”

He pulled back from the hug just enough so your noses were touching and you could see his shining smile, “That’s ‘cuz no matter how many times I see you like this, I fall in love all over again. Every. Single. Time.”

And with that, he placed a light peck on your lips, then after observing the blush creeping onto your cheeks and ears he started peppering kisses all over your face. Between kisses he said, “And I love all the cute blushes you make.”

He then pulled back again, his expression was that of someone who just had an epiphany, and exclaimed, “I love _you_!”

You laughed and rubbed your nose against his, “I love you too, you big teddy bear.”

 _Baby you don't have to rush_  
_You can leave a toothbrush_  
_At my place_  
_At my place_


	2. Fashion Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking out an outfit for a date...it should be easy, right? Well, put simply, you and Bokuto manage to complicate things.

“Jus’ wear something simple and nice.” He said.

But Bokuto always makes it seem so easy. He just walks into the bedroom and chooses some clothes out of his closet — seemingly at random — throws them on, and somehow looks presentable and fun.

You, on the other hand…

The task was simple: Bokuto and Kuroo decided to go on a double date with their respective significant others to the movies. You had to find an outfit for the occasion. Sounds simple, right?

You have been looking in the mirror for five minutes, debating if the outfit works. Kuroo always jokes that you and Bokuto have no fashion sense, but yet the two of you always seemed to match in a way that it looked cute. Half tempted to take a photo of the outfit and text the fashion police (aka Kuroo) about it, you decided that there is a much better course of action.

You stomped out of the bedroom in search of your boyfriend. While Bokuto might not have much fashion sense either, he has very “pure” reactions…you know right away his opinion based on his initial reaction, regardless whether he means to or not.

The owl-like man was found lounging on the couch, texting away (probably to Kuroo).

“What do you think of my outfit?” You spoke up, making him jump slightly as he did not hear you approach.

Bokuto looked up from his phone and barely a second later tilted his head, a curious look on his face. A moment later he said, “Oh? It looks good.”

To most, people would think he tilted his head to get a better look at you, but you knew better: that was a sign that he was confused by your outfit and was trying to understand why you chose it.

Your shoulders slouched as you let out an exasperated sigh, “I guess it’s back to the drawing board.”

Bokuto quickly dropped his phone onto the couch and jumped up, realizing that you read through his initial reaction, raising his hands in front of him as if to tell you to stop, “It doesn’t look bad!”

You frowned and crossed your arms. He lowered his arms and let out a sheepish grin, knowing he was caught.

“What isn’t working?” You asked.

“Uhh.” He stepped back and looked at you in thought, “I dunno, it just doesn’t go.”

You let out another sigh, clearly getting ready to give up. That was motivation enough for Bokuto to think harder.

“The shoes? They look funny.”

You nod, yes, the shoes! That makes sense. With determination in your eyes you grabbed your boyfriend’s arm and dragged him to the bedroom, placing him in front of the closet.

He had wide eyes like a child as he peered around your closet, as if he had never seen another person’s closet before. Before you could stop yourself you started laughing.

“W-what? I’m curious what your closet looks like!” His cheeks were dusted a light pink in embarrassment as he glanced away.

“You’re like a clueless curious owl.” You playfully grabbed his arm, which let him know you meant that as an endearment rather than an insult. He grinned back at you.

But you better get him back on track.

“So, the shoes…” You pointed at your feet, then motioned towards the floor of the closet where all your shoes sat.

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically in determination as he dove onto all fours and started inspecting each shoe with such scrutiny that one would think he was even counting the stitches. It took all your willpower not to laugh at him again.

After shuffling around the closet a bit he came out with a pair of shoes, a proud look on his face.

“These’ll match perfectly!” He grinned.

You knew as soon as you looked at the firetruck-red shoes that they will not go with your green pants, but you knew better than to outright refuse your boyfriend’s hard efforts. Last thing you want to do is to scare him off giving you fashion advice and get him into his dejected mode.

You took the shoes from his hands with a smile, “Hmm how about I try them on and we can see?”

His grin widened, “Sure!”

You quickly switched into the red shoes, and in mock-interest peered in the mirror, pretending to really contemplate the outfit. You could feel the young owl-haired man stare at you in anticipation.

“Hmmm I don’t know…do I kinda look like a Christmas tree with the green pants and red shoes?” You worded it carefully as to not completely reject his idea.

It only took a second after mentioning it that he slapped his palms to his face, taking on an over dramatic pose, “Doh! Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?!”

The two of you spent way too much time trying on each pair of shoes. It was only after trying on the last pair did you two realize that it was not the shoes that were the problem, but the green pants.

To make matters worse, Bokuto then wanted you to help him choose his outfit, and couple that with his high energy you were so worn out by the end that you didn’t want to budge from the spot that you had flopped onto the bed.

Then you remembered that you still had to go on a date.

And prepare the two of you to be attacked by the fashion police.

Yikes.


	3. Feelin' Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have succumbed to a nasty headache due to stress at work and Bokuto tries his best to make you feel better. Does he succeed? You’ll have to read to find out.

It was the end of the day. You were sitting on the couch in the living room, head rested back, eyes closed. The painful throbbing pushed at the inside of your head as your headache seemed to continuously get worse.

You heard the bathroom door open. Bokuto must have just finished his shower. You pried open your eyes and winced at the soft light. Headaches really are the worse.

Sure enough, moments later your boyfriend walked into the living room. He was wearing loose jogging pants and a large t-shirt. Thanks to just coming out of the shower his hair was down around his face instead of spiked up, the styling gel having been rinsed out.

“Yo! You wanna watch TV?!” As usual, he doesn’t understand the concept of using one’s ‘inside voice’.

You winced and looked up at him, “Please Bokuto, be a little quieter. I have a bad headache.”

He flinched and his smile dropped. You hoped he wasn’t going to fall into his dejected mode.

He lowered his voice to a loud whisper, but you can tell he was really putting in the effort, “W-was it ‘cause of me?”

You frowned and mumbled, “No, of course not…It’s just work was really stressful today.”

He nodded in understanding, clearly feeling better now that he knows he’s not the culprit. He tiptoed his way over to the couch and sat down next to you. He gently rubbed circles on your back with his hand.

You let out a big sigh as you moved closer to your boyfriend’s warm presence, resting your head on his shoulder. His hand stopped rubbing circles on your back and moved to wrap his arm around your waist securely but comfortably. He brought his other arm up and started to stroke your hair.

You felt your muscles relax and your heartbeat slow as you watched Bokuto’s chest rise and fall with his breathing. You started to feel your body getting heavier and his arm tightening its grip to keep you from slipping off the couch.

Suddenly, he whispered, “Lets go to the bedroom.”

You looked up at him. You really hoped he didn’t mean to go to the bedroom to makeout, cause you really weren’t in the mood for that.

He reassured you by continuing, “You need a nap.”

With that, he got up and lifted you off the couch. Normally you would have made a fuss, but your headache numbed you, so you were instead like a ragdoll in his arms.

He carried you to the bedroom and carefully placed you on the bed. You shifted to get comfortable, but then when you looked up Bokuto was gone. Did he leave you to have a nap on your own? You secretly wished he stayed and had a nap with you…

The young man reappeared at the doorway with a cool cloth in his hands. He walked over to you and went to place the cloth on your forehead. If you were feeling better you would have laughed, because he was so concentrated on placing the cloth on your head you swore it was like he thought there was a strategy behind it. Instead you just let out a tired half smile.

After placing the cloth, he straightened up and a sheepish look ran across his face. He played with his hair as he shyly asked, “Can I nap with you?”

Of course, you nodded.

His eyes brightened and you could tell he was trying his best not to suddenly jump on the bed and loudly announce how happy he is. Moments later he was on the other side of the bed, slowly crawling his way over to you. He plopped himself down and you shifted closer to him as he rested an arm on top of you. He tangled his legs with yours and shimmied a little closer so he could snuggle his face into your hair.

The next moments were in peaceful silence. As you felt yourself get sleepy, you realized you forgot to say something.

You stroked his arm that was resting on you and turned your head to face him. Your faces were really close together and you mumbled, “Thank you.”

Bokuto blinked, trying to translate your sleepy mumbling, then he grinned that bright shiny grin of his, one of his many features that made you fall in love with him. He gave you a soft kiss then murmured against your lips, “I’d do anything to make you happy.”

You fully smiled this time, and kissed him back, “I love you.”

“I love you too. More than you even know.” His half-lidded eyes were soft and looking at you lovingly, “Now let’s nap.”

And with that, the two of you snuggled close and let the heaviness of sleep take over.

As you drifted off, you knew for sure that your headache will be gone when you wake up. Whether it is because you were tired or because of Bokuto’s healing presence, you weren’t sure, but you hoped it was the later.

You felt Bokuto snuggle his face into your hair again.

No, it is for sure the later.


End file.
